


Dating Michael Means No Sex

by mthevlamister



Series: Everything about you is so beautiful [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Also asexual, Asexual Michael, God I'm ace, I may do it, I really don't want her to break up with me, I want to kill off Jeremy, I'm also genderqueer, I'm blaming you all for it too, I'm gay, If no one says anything I'll do it, Like I really am, M/M, So better say no friends, Tell me if I should kill of Jeremy', but then my boyf will break up with me, listen guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: "Nice." Jeremy pulled his knees to his chest. "Michael, can we have a physical relationship?"Or:Michael discovers his sexuality.





	Dating Michael Means No Sex

"Want to play video games?" 

"No." 

"Want me to stay in the room?" 

"Yes." 

"Want your notebook?" 

"Yes." 

Michael got up from his spot on Jeremy's bed, giving Jeremy the notebook that was still being used by said boy. Michael sat back down, watching Jeremy write. He wrote a lot, keeping his eyes on the page. Jeremy glanced up at Michael. "Don't watch me."

"Oh, yeah--um, sorry." Michael turned around, tapping his foot. Jeremy kept writing, the sound of scribbling pencils on the paper filled the mostly quiet room. Michael looked at the pictures of him and Jeremy as kids that were on the wall. It was kind of funny, Jeremy wanted to take them down because Michael wore dresses in them, but Michael said it was fine and let him keepn them up. Michael also thought he looked amazing with long hair, he would have to try that one time. Just let his hair grow and be so awesome and fluffy. He should ask Jeremy about it, see if Jeremy would enjoy it. 

"Okay, I wrote my entry for today. You can turn back towards me." Jeremy piped up. Michael turned around, smiling. "What?" 

"Would I look good with long hair?" Michael asked. 

". . . Yes." 

"Cool, I may grow it out someday." 

"Nice." Jeremy pulled his knees to his chest. "Michael, can we have a physical relationship?" 

". . . What?" Michael didn't think he heard Jeremy correctly, Jeremy wouldn't ask that. This is the same guy who didn't want to have sex with Chloe, Brooke, or Christine because he wasn't that into them. The same kid who watched a shit ton of porn but anytime Michael tried to touch him he'd bat his hand away. The same person Michael had ten million sleepovers with. 

"I want to have sex." Jeremy said as if it was the most common thing in the world. "I'd get it if you were uncomfortable, you did get surgery only a month ago--" 

"No, I'm up for it. Just not. . . not now okay? When you feel ready, not just because we're in your house alone and you're horny." Michael said, kissing Jeremy's head. "Plus, we have school now. Come on, I hauled myself all the way out here to drive you to school. Let's go before we're late, Brooke stopped by Pinkberry--I thought they weren't even open yet!" Jeremy followed Michael to his car, both silent. The silence was consumed by music, the first song was a choice by Michael and the second by Jeremy. "Are kidding me? Eminem?!"

"May he rest in peace after my SQUIP killed him." Jeremy said quietly. 

"Damn it." Michael snorted, a grin plastered on his face. The grin made Jeremy's heart warm up, he made a small noise of contentment. It was more of a mixture of a whine and squeak, but it was of a good intent. "Jer, what the hell was that? That was the cutest noise I have ever heard, make it again. How'd I make you do it? Was it my dashing smile? I bet it was, I am truly honored if that is the case." Jeremy made another noise at that, a snort sneaking its way into the mixture. Michael smiled more and began to sing obnoxiously loud, acting as he was the one who made the song. Jeremy started laughing so hard he lost the ability to make noise, he was silently laughing, much to his embarrassment. Michael sang louder, hoping Jeremy wouldn't question the fact Michael knew every word. "Annnnnnnnddddd we are at school!"

Jeremy's face was bright red, he got out of the car, still silently laughing. He tried to walk forward, seeing his friends, but he collapsed on the ground. Jake pointed at him, his face showing confusion and concern. The group walked over, Michael strolling by Jeremy. "Hey Jer." 

"D-don't Michael!" Jeremy squealed, making Jenna snort. 

"Why--" 

"Don't!" 

"Why be a king when you can be a god?" Michael's voice was serious. Jeremy started laughing again, slamming his head on the ground. Michael stopped, walking backwards and stopping at Jeremy. 

"Michael what did you do?" Rich asked. 

"I sang Eminem to the loser who decided to play it in my car. It was a trip to say the least, he can't even make noise! I did this with a smile at first--babe please you're hurting your head. Stop doing this, please." Michael sat down, moving Jeremy's head onto his knees. He was still laughing, now holding Michael's arms. "I'm glad you're laughing again, it means you're getting better." 

Jeremy stopped laughing, a smile still on his face. "Hmm?"

"Two months ago you wouldn't even fake a smile, I think writing helped--well, therapy too." Michael kissed his boyfriend's nose, grinning more and more (making Jeremy make that noise again) and holding him tight. "Now let's go to class, okay?"

"Mmkay!" Jeremy squirmed out of Michael's arms, standing up, and pulling Michael with him. "Come ooooon!" 

"Jeez, I'm coming calm down Jeremy. Let me just talk to, um, Chlo-Christine! I have a question for my darling Christine who knows a lot about romance and I'm planning a gift for you, it's a surprise! Yeah, so um. . ." Michael grabbed Christine and pulled her to another hall, not letting Jeremy follow. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Sex? That's what you're afraid of?"

"I. . . I don't know I just hate sex! I puked the last time I saw porn because of Jeremy!"

"Didn't you joke around just a couple months ago about getting some--" 

"I hate sex! Jokes are okay!"

"Michael, did. . .did you ever consider you were asexual? Maybe sex repulsed?" 

Michael stared at Christine, tilting his head. "Asexual?" 

"Yes, sex repulsed too." Christine took his hand. "It's normal, you may just never want sex. That is alright, Michael. Absolutely normal, don't worry. I'm ace too--well, I'm demisexual. You are valid, I promise Michael." 

"B-but what if it's j-just because I'm trans and insecure?! I-I'll never know!" Michael was tearing up, wiping his eyes. 

"Michael, it's fine. Just tell Jeremy you feel uncomfortable at the moment, he'll understand." 

"Okay, I-I w-w-will." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Asexual?" 

"Y-yeah." 

"Oh, okay." 

"W-w-what?" 

"I'm fine with that, Michael." 

"What if I t-turn out to just hate my body?! I'll be a disgrace to the communi--" 

"Michael, you won't be. People change their labels, they discover who they are and they change! You are my wonderful boyfriend, and if that means you're asexual I'm okay with that. If that means you're insecure and you refuse to have sex I love you--AHH!" Jeremy was tackled by Michael, who was now crying in his boyfriend's arms. "Michael?!" 

"Y-you're so accepting!" Michael sobbed out, holding Jeremy tighter. 

"Of. . . of course! I love you so much why would I not be?" 

"I don't know!" 

"I love you." 

"I-I love you too!" 

"ACE PATCH! ON YOUR HOODIE! PLEASE?!"

"HELL YEAH!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!" 

"BECAUSE WE'RE LOSERS!" 

"OH YEAH!" 

The two laughed and hugged each other tight, promising not to let the other fall away.


End file.
